The Only Logical Explanation
by carebearcaryn21
Summary: Samcedes Season 4. The only way that season 4 makes sense to me.
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Logical Explanation**

**Samcedes Season 4**

"Thanks for coming to my graduation Sammy!" Mercedes said as she smiled at Sam in the driver's seat of his truck. Sam offered to give her a ride home after all the festivities and she couldn't pass up more time spent with Sam.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Mercy." Sam said as he briefly threw his crooked grin in Mercedes direction before turning his eyes back to the road. "Besides I know your parents couldn't make it, so I had to represent the lovely Mercedes Jones. I'm sorry that they weren't here for you darlin'."

"It's okay Sam. They're busy with work and I guess they forgot all about their youngest child. Besides I had the only person who truly matters in attendance, so I don't care." Mercedes said a little dejectedly.

Her family was an interesting sort. Her parents were the doting kind upon Mercedes older brother. They loved him and cared for him. He was the perfect child in their eyes and they went all out. When Mercedes mother found out she was pregnant again, they hoped for another perfect boy. Sadly they were a little disappointed with Mercedes. Whatever Mercedes did, it felt like she couldn't add up to her perfect brother. Her brother went into dentistry after their father, but Mercedes wanted to go into music. Her brother had perfect grades and Mercedes got one D in a class and everything turned to chaos. It was only because the teacher didn't like her, but no she was rotted out to dry, not adding up to her perfect brother.

Her parents basically left her alone really after her brother went off to college. They stayed less and less at the house and mainly went on tons of trips. She was used to being alone and only having money be sent to make sure that she was okay. She would get the occasional phone call, but the conversation was always awkward and didn't last long.

Christmas in the Jones residence was always an extravaganza. Her brother would be home from college and everybody would act like the perfect family even though they were far from it. It's all for show when their grandparents come to visit for the holidays. The fake being the perfect family. They show how proud they are of their daughter to their grandparents even though that is not the truth. Their family Christmas card is an especially interesting case, what with all the fake smiles and closeness. The outside looking in is way different from the actual reality.

"Hey, your parents care. They just...show it in different ways." Sam tried to cheer her up.

"Yea, whatever Sam. I know when I'm not wanted. Throwing money at me every once in awhile is not showing me their love. But whatever, I don't want to talk about them." Mercedes changed the subject. "So what are our plans for this summer that we have together Sam?"

"Anything and everything under the sun that you want to do Mercedes. It's all up to you." Sam smiled before he looked towards Mercedes to grab her hand. "We're in this together." Sam said as he squeezed Mercedes hand, a little distracted from the road.

"SAM WATCH OUT!" Mercedes screamed before Sam veered the car off to the left to miss the driver stumbling into their lane. The last thing Mercedes was aware of was grasping Sam's hand before she lost all consciousness.

The lights were so bright. Mercedes tried to flutter her eyes open, but the brightness was too much. She moaned out in pain. She had no idea where she was or what was happening.

"Ma'am, ma'am can you hear me?" Mercedes heard someone ask of her. She went to nod her head, but found that she couldn't move. It seems a barrier was in her way. She then tried to open her mouth to speak. She tried to say something, but no words came out. She tried again after clearing her throat.

"Yes." Her soft answer was heard.

"Ma'am you are in the hospital. You were in a car accident. Do you know your name?" The doctor that was handling Mercedes questioned.

Mercedes cleared her throat before answering. "Mer..Mer-ce-des Jones." She managed to stumbled out.

"Okay good Ms. Jones. How many fingers am I holding up." The doctor asked.

"Three." Mercedes said as she looked upon the doctor's raised hand.

"Yes, that's right. Good. Now Mercedes can you tell me anything that you remember about the accident?" The doctor asked as he checked Mercedes vitals and made sure that his patient was okay. It looked like Mercedes had a broken arm and sprained ankle. She bumped her head pretty hard, but otherwise she appeared fine.

"I...I..." Mercedes tried to think about what happened and then it all came rushing back to her. She was in the car with Sam before he swerved and they crashed into a tree. "Sam where's Sam?" She asked panicked.

"Sam, do you mean the driver of the car?" The doctor inquired.

"Yes my boyfriend Sam. Is he okay? Where is he?" Mercedes asked with worry clouding her judgment. She need to know that he was safe and alive.

"Sam it seems has obtained quite a few injuries right now. We need to do further tests before we find all of the problems. He might have some swelling or bleeding in his brain." The doctor said trying to give it to her straight without too much worry.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mercedes asked. "Can I see him?"

"I don't know for sure, but he is young so maybe he will pull through." The doctor replied hopefully.

"Whatever you do, you make sure that he stays alive. Do you hear me?" Mercedes asked with her jaw clenched.

"I will do my best, Mercedes." The doctor answered truthfully. "Alright let's finish your exam. Your arm will need to be put in a brace and your ankle with need to be wrapped up. You will most likely need crutches to walk. I also want to perform a cat scan and a x-ray on you to make sure there is nothing internally wrong." The doctor said getting back to business.

After all the tests and procedures, it felt like forever until she was finally settled in a room. Her arm was in a cast and her leg was in a brace. She didn't have anything wrong internally, but they wanted to keep an eye on her overnight. She tried constantly to ask about an update on Sam, but she only received the same thing. They stabilized his injuries, but it appears he is asleep. They said this might lead to a coma, but they had high hopes that he would wake up from it. She asked if she could she him, but she was refused because the said he was in a critical state and he needed to be more stable before he could have any visitors. They would also need permission from his parents to allow Mercedes into his room, so until then she couldn't see him.

Her parents were notified, but they were away. They mostly likely wouldn't get the message until much later. However what surprised her was a perfectly coiffed head of hair running into her hospital room. She was swept up into a hug and it felt like all the breath in her was whooshed away.

"Kurt, Kurt. I can't breathe." Mercedes said as she tried to pull away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you of course Mercedes. How the heck could you ask me that?" Kurt asked with tears in his eyes as he sat down in the bed next to Mercedes.

"Well, you are no longer my bestie since you've replaced me with Rachel." Mercedes snapped. She turned away from Kurt, trying to not show him how hurt she was.

"That's not true Mercy. I'm still your bestie." Kurt tried to get Mercedes to look back at him.

"Yea right Kurt. When was the last time we hung out? It feels like you've had your head so far stuck up Rachel's ass, you could smell her bullshit. It feels like I don't even know who you are anymore. And only my friends can call me Mercy." Mercedes scoffed, her voice full of anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I feel so guilty for replacing you with Rachel. Maybe I did get a little crazy and lost sight of myself, but I'm back now and I'm not leaving until we're besties again." Kurt climbed into the hospital bed and wrapped his arms around a protesting Mercedes. He didn't let up until Mercedes stopped trying to shoo him off. Tears started flowing down Kurt's face as he held Mercedes tightly.

"Mercedes, I truly and deeply am sorry. I'm so sorry." Kurt bawled some more into Mercedes shoulder.

"It's okay Kurt. I guess you truly don't know what you got until it's gone." Mercedes sighed as she got more comfortable in Kurt's arms.

"Do you think we can ever mend us? Go back to how it was?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I don't think we can go back, but maybe we can move forward together." Mercedes shifted to her back on the bed so she could get a good look at Kurt. She saw his red and puffy eyes. Her heart panged a little at the sight. She felt bad for making him feel this way, but what's done is done. She can't unchange the past. "How did you find out about the accident?" Mercedes replied still disbelievingly.

"Oh since Sam is staying in Lima, Burt and Carole are his emergency contacts. They contacted them saying that he was in a car accident. That's how I found out, so we all hopped into a car to come to the hospital. I knew that Sam was driving you home, so I knew you were here as well. I yelled and screamed at the nurse telling her that I was your brother until she finally gave me your room number." Kurt threw out in one breath it seemed like. "Oh Mercedes, thank god you are okay. I don't know what I would have done without my chocolate diva." Kurt said before he broke down crying in Mercedes arms.

"Hey, hey. I'm okay." Mercedes said as she rubbed Kurt's back trying to hold back her own tears. She was unsuccessful as some tears fell down from her eyes. They stayed that way for awhile, comforting each other and crying in each others arms. Once it felt like all the tears had dried up, Kurt leaned back in the bed.

Mercedes smiled at him. "Did you get an update on Sam?" Mercedes asked Kurt. She could really use some good news about the love of her life right now.

"No, he's still in the same condition. They say however that he should wake up in the morning." Kurt said as he turned and wrapped an arm around Mercedes waist.

"Did you tell his parents? Are they coming here?" Mercedes asked worried about the Evans.

"Yes Carol called them and they are driving out to see Sam. They should get her late tonight or early tomorrow morning." Kurt reassured Mercedes.

Mercedes didn't respond for awhile. She was too lost in her own thoughts. Something was nagging in the back of her mind and she just couldn't deal with the possibility of that happening. "What if he dies Kurt?" Mercedes barely whispered.

Kurt frowned in disbelief. "He's a fighter Mercedes. You of all people should notice especially because he fought so hard to get you back. He will make it back to you Mercedes. He has to."

"I can't...he's the love of my life, I can't lose him." More tears formed in Mercedes eyes. She thought she was all cried out, but apparently she still had some more tears in her.

"You won't lose him Mercedes. He will come back to you. I just know it." Kurt stated matter of factly.

They stayed that way comforting each other until both of them eventually fell asleep. It was a emotionally tiring day and they were all tuckered out.

Mercedes woke up to the sound of an nurse in an empty bed. "Where's Kurt?"

The nurse shuffled her feet as she looked upon Mercedes chart. She quickly raised her head once she heard that Mercedes was awake. "I believe that he is out in the waiting room sweetie. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No, it's okay. Is Sam awake? Can I see him?" Mercedes urgently inquisitioned.

"Let me go check hon. I should be back in a couple of minutes." The nurse replied before setting down her chart at the end of the bed and briskly walking out of the room.

Mercedes waited in anticipation. She needed to see him truly to believe that he was alright. After a couple of minutes which felt like hours, the nurse walked back in.

"Good news, Sam is awake and he is doing well. He might have some memory loss though, so you should just be forewarned. You can go see him now." The nurse said.

Mercedes rejoiced as she stiffly swung her bad leg out of the bed. The nurse handed her crutches and she gladly took them to help her hop out of the bed. Once she was vertical, the nurse grabbed her IV stand and walked with Mercedes out of the room, showing her the way to Sam's room.

They had to walk quite aways and go up a floor in the elevator and with Mercedes injuries, it took them awhile.

The nurse stopped outside of a door and paused for a second before knocking. She then helped Mercedes walk into the room right up the bed where a confused Sam was laying.

"Sam. Omg Sam, I'm so happy that you are okay. I was so scared." Mercedes spat out in relief as she tried to shuffle as quickly as she could to his bedside. She placed a chaste kiss on Sam's lips before flinging her arms around him.

Sam continued to look upon Mercedes in confusion. "Um, not that I mind a beautiful lady kissing me, but who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Mercedes, you're girlfriend silly." Mercedes chuckled a little. She knew Sam was playing with her.

"Um, I don't have a girlfriend." Sam said disbelievingly.

"Yes you do Sam. I'm your girlfriend. Don't you recognize me?" Mercedes inquired in terror. If Sam was playing with her this was one cruel joke.

"No, who are you? Have I met you before? If I did, I know I would remember it what a pretty girl like you."

"Yes, I'm Mercedes Sam. I'm your Mercedes. What's the last thing you remember Sam?" Mercedes was scared to find out the answer to her question, but it seemed as Sam was being completely honest. He didn't know who the hell she was.

"Um, the last thing I remember is my dad getting a new job and we were going to have to move to Lima, Ohio."

With that statement, Mercedes world came crashing down as she fell into a puddle on the floor sobbing her eyes out. The love of her life didn't remember her at all. Time seemed to stand still and Mercedes just wanted the floor to suck her up and eat her for lunch. How could she go on without her Sam?

It was two months later into the summer when all of the Glee members minus Sam were called to an emergency meeting at Mercedes house. Sam still had no recollection of Mercedes, or anyone from Glee and Lima. Sam's family after finding out the news and spending so much time back in Lima, moved back permanently. After some searching, Burt kindly offered Dwight a job in the auto shop, so that they could stay in Lima. They didn't want to introduce Sam back to Kentucky what with his memory loss and they wanted to have support around them in helping with Sam.

After spending countless hours with Sam, Mercedes found that they're was no hope left of Sam ever regaining his memories. When Mercedes wasn't will Sam trying to help him regain his memories, she was in zombie mode. Her parents were concerned once they were notified of her accident, but after a week they went back to doing what they do best, leaving Mercedes alone. Kurt, Santana and Tina tried to get her out of her funk, but even they couldn't. It all felt so hopeless.

The news of Sam really had put a damper on her excitement for LA. Before she couldn't wait to leave Lima and go move into an apartment with Puck. After awhile, Puck wormed his way into her heart and he felt more like a brother than her actual one did. She remembered the day they decided to move in together. That was a funny occasion.

"_Hey hot mama." Puck smiled as he approached Mercedes in the cafeteria at school. He sat down right next to her. "I hear that we are both moving out to LA together. You know it would be cheaper and whatever if we move into an apartment together."_

"_Oh really, Noah. You want to move into an apartment with me?" Mercedes rolled her eyes._

"_Yea I do. Why not? We're going to be the only people that we know out there. Us badasses got to stick together." _

"_And what do you get out of it?" Mercedes questioned seriously._

"_A cheaper cost of living because we'll be splitting the bill, a support system because I know we both have each others backs and you get to hook me up with all the other hot mommas out there." Puck spoke as if them living together was the only thing that made sense._

"_And what do I get out of it?" _

"_The same things except for the last part. Come on Mercedes. You know you want to move in with me." Puck smiled whole-heartedly._

"_Fine, but I have conditions. One if you bring a lady home, you can't keep me up all night with your incessant racket and in fact, I'd prefer it if you went to her place instead of ours. If that happens however, I want you to shoot me a text telling me you won't be back for the night. Two, we split the cost evenly. Three, we split up chores evenly." Mercedes rattled off her demands._

"_Okay, I think I can live with that." Puck huffed out. _

"_Good then it looks like you have yourself a roommate Noah Puckerman." Mercedes stuck her hand out for Puck to shake it._

"_Pleasure doing business with you, Ms. Jones." Puck smiled before shaking her hand and walking off._

Mercedes after the fact was glad that she would have Puck out there with her. That means that the big bad city wouldn't seem so scary by herself. Mercedes was apprehensive about leaving Sam, but she took this as a sign. Maybe things weren't meant to work out. Maybe she was to go off to LA, get swept up in her new world and meet someone knew. Maybe things just weren't meant to be.

"Diva, why did you all call us here?" Kurt asked as all of them were seated in Mercedes living room.

"Yea, make it fast. Some of us have better things to do." Santana snarled a little upset that Mercedes was invading her mack on time with Britts.

Mercedes took a deep breath. It had taken her a long time to come to this conclusion and she knew that will all the developments with Sam, this was the best thing. "I know you all know about Sam and how he won't regain his memories. He will be coming back to McKinley and he is going to need you guys. I have thought long and hard about this, but they're isn't much else I can do. I'm letting him go and I'm giving up hope of us. He doesn't remember me and that's the way it is going to stay."

Some gasps were heard throughout the room.

"I want you all to act as if I have never existed. It's just too hard to be in love with someone who doesn't even remember you. I can't do it anymore and I am asking all of you to go along with my decision. You don't have to agree with me, but I will take you to the carpet if you don't follow my instructions."

All the glee members looked around the room at each other wondering if the resident diva had lost her mind.

Silence filled the room as everyone digested what Mercedes said. Kurt was the first one to speak up. "But diva why?"

"It's the best way Kurt. I'm leaving off to LA anyway with Puck and when or if I come back to visit, it will just be too hard to see him. So I'll ignore him and he doesn't even know me so it won't be too much trouble. From now on Mercedes Jones never existed."

**So please don't hate me for this...**


	2. Chapter 2 Edge of Glory

**Alrighty. So sorry it's been awhile, but here is the second chapter. I know I also have to work on my other fics, but this is what came to me first. So thank you for being patient with me. It's hard sometimes to just sit down and write. Anyways, this like most of my work goes out to my wifey Genevieve. I wouldn't be able to do this without her. She's my gorgeous inspiration and I love her. So I hope you like and now on to...**

**Chapter 2 Edge of Glory**

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight

"_Yo Kentucky Fried Stripper, where are you going__?__" Sue yelled across the hallway at Sam. He knew he had been caught, but hopefully she would buy his excuse and let him off easy. _

_He turned around to look at her and held up his ice bucket. "To get ice, ma'am." Sam said as nicely as he could._

_Sue raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm watching you fish lips." Sue said before she turned the other cheek and disappeared through a hallway. Apparently she was letting him off scot free and Sam rejoiced that she didn't question him further. _

_Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He continued on to his destination and then stopped outside of door 421 before knocking._

"_Who is it__?__" He heard Santana's muffled sneer through the door._

"_It's Sam." _

"_Oh no, trouty lips. You ain't seeing my girl tonight." Santana yelled._

"_Tana please. They didn't let me see her earlier when she was sick. Please Tana, I have to see my girlfriend." Sam pleaded with her through the door._

_There was silence for a few minutes as Sam waited before the door swung open. "Alright guppy lips, I'm trusting you, but if you get her pregnant, I will hunt you down and kill you." Santana leered at Sam. "C'mon Britts, let's sneak out and explore Chicago." Santana yelled back into the room. _

_Brittany shot up from the bed she was on and ran to the door. "Yay! I'm so excited, but we have to get Lord Tubbington a souvenir or otherwise he's going to steal all my stuffed animals and hide them." _

"_Okay Britts we can do that." Santana said before she linked Brittany's pinky with hers and walked out the door. Sam swung the door closed before he came more into the room. He dropped the ice bucket on a chair before spotting Mercy. He quickly went to the bed she was sleeping on. He took off his shoes, put his wallet and cellphone on the nightstand, and hopped in bed with her. Even in her pajamas, she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He cuddled close and wrapped an arm around her waist, getting comfortable. He buried his head into her neck and relished in her smell of vanilla and peaches before getting lost in his thoughts. _

I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Tonight, yeah baby  
Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

_He must have fallen asleep because a small shuffling woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Mercy and smiled. Sam briefly glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was one in the morning. He had been there for about five hours._

"_What are you doing here Sam__?__" Mercedes asked as she shifted on the bed to look at him. Needless to say, Mercedes was a little shocked when she woke up to find Sam, all snuggled and cute in her bed._

"_I was worried about you. They didn't let me see you earlier and I was so pissed. I kinda took it out on Puck, but I shouldn't have." Sam said as he hung his head a little, afraid that she would be disappointed in him. "Are you okay__?__ I knew I shouldn't have let you eat that." _

"_I'm okay Sam especially now that you're here. Whatever Sue did to me really worked. I missed you and I'm sorry they wouldn't let you see me." Mercedes said before placing a chaste kiss upon Sam's lips._

_Sam went back in for more. If there was one thing he couldn't live without, it would be kissing Mercedes' lips._

_Mercedes tried to push him away. "Sammy, we both have morning breath." Mercedes said as she tried to bring up one of her hands to cover her mouth. _

"_Okay, Ms. Pretty. Can I borrow some mouthwash__?__" Sam said as he swung his legs over his side of the bed to stand up. Mercedes got up from her side of the bed and they both made their way to the bathroom. After taking care of their business, they both made their way back to the bed and cuddled. _

It's hard to feel the rush  
To push the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
Where we can both fall over in love

"_Now where we__?__" Sam asked before he crushed his lips to Mercedes. He automatically begged Mercedes for entrance by licking her bottom lip. She gladly opened up for him as she let Sam's tongue into her mouth. _

_Sam moved his body on top of Mercedes as their make out session grew more heated. Mercedes could feel the evidence of his arousal brushed against her thigh and she grew wet from the contact._

"_Sammy make love to me." Mercedes said as Sam broke away from her to place kisses upon her neck, leaving his mark so everyone who know she was his. _

_It wasn't long after that until they were both naked, rolling around on the bed. Sam broke from Mercedes to get his E-Mercy condom from his wallet. He quickly shielded himself before placing his tip right at Mercedes entrance. He started to slowly thrust in-_

"SAMMY, wakey wakey." Stacie yelled as she jumped on Sam, abruptly waking him up. "You got to get ready for school silly."

Sam rubbed his eyes and thought back to his dream. That was weird. It was now awkward because Sam didn't want Stacie to see the evidence of his morning wood. He quickly tried to think of something non-arousing to take care of it, so he wouldn't alarm his sister.

"Did mom send you to wake me up?" Sam asked as he yawned, noticing how cute Stacie looked in the dress she picked out for school.

Stacie nodded her head.

"And just for that, I think the tickle monster needs to grab it's next victim." Sam said teasingly as he grabbed Stacie's' sides and started tickling her. Stacie tried to run, but Sam's grip was tight. Stacie's giggles grew in volume as she tried to fight off Sam, trying everything to make him let go of her.

"Stop it Sammy. I can't breathe." Stacie yelled trying to get her brother to stop. Sam chuckled before finally withdrawing his hands.

Stacie gave her brother a punch on the arm. "Meanie." She said before getting up and running away.

Sam laughed to himself before getting up off of his bed. He quickly finished his morning routine before going downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. He was humming the tune to Edge of Glory unknowingly as he entered into the bright yellow kitchen.

"What are you humming, Sam?" His mom asked from her place on the stove. She was making eggs and bacon from the look of it. Stevie and Stacie were both sitting on stools near their kitchen counter, waiting for breakfast. Sam went up to Stevie and ruffled his hair a bit.

"I don't know ma. It just came into my head this morning. Is dad already at work?" Sam asked as Stevie shooed his hand away.

"Yea, he left an hour ago." His mother responded. His mother was a little worried and skeptical of Sam's humming. Why did Edge of Glory get into his head this morning? Especially because that was the song the Troubletones sang for Nationals. That song brought back fond memories of when Sam brought Mercedes to visit Kentucky last year.

_It was a couple of weeks after prom, Sam was really missing his family so he and Mercedes came to Kentucky to visit. Mary asked them what was happening in glee club. Sam jumped at the chance for Mercedes to show everyone the new Troubletone song that she was working on. _

_Sam had seen her performed it so much, that he learned the dance too. So together they put on a little show for the family, performing Edge of Glory for everyone. Even though Sam knew all the moves, he was still a little awkward in his dancing, so it was fun to see him do the routine with Mercedes who had it down perfectly._

Smiling from her thoughts, Mary thought more on to what this could mean for her son. Was he starting to remember? No that can't be. The doctors said that Sam would never remember. Maybe he was just dreaming. Oh well. His mother pushed the little hope of her son remembering his true love into the back of her head.

Sam grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and grabbed a banana from on top of the fridge. "I'm gonna go mom."

"What? No breakfast?" His mom questioned him.

"I got a banana and granola bar. I want to go a little early to work out in the weight room."

"Okay Sam. Have a good day at school." Sam quickly kissed his mom on the cheek before running to the front door and grabbing his backpack from it's place near the door.

"Bye Sammy." Sam heard from both of his siblings before he slipped out the front door, yelling goodbye back towards them in his rush to get to school.

School flew by like a blur to Sam. It was just the same things a different day. Sam was a junior again after being pulled back two years. They wanted to hold him back another year for some odd reason this summer, so he wasn't a very happy camper. School was always a struggle because of his dyslexia, but now it felt like he had to relearn everything over again. He was trying to do his best, but some of his grades were slipping.

He could tell that everybody was walking on eggshells around him. He didn't know how to explain their peculiar behavior. Even his teachers were acting cautiously around him. They didn't pick on him to speak or to answer a question. It was like they didn't know how to act around him. He was the same guy. They shouldn't be acting weird. Sam was broken from his musings, when he thought he saw someone familiar.

He couldn't quite remember the name and he didn't know how he recognized the person that looked similar whatsoever. It was like he looked at this person and a completely different image came to his head. He saw the person in the hallway, but he didn't really see them. It was like he had deja vu and he was at school, but an entirely different day came into his head with an entirely different person.

What he saw was a beautiful short woman with chocolate skin. An ass for miles and beautiful curves. It was like this woman was calling out to him, but he had no idea why. Another glance and he woke up from his dream. He realized he must have made that woman up in his head because the person in the hallway was nothing like that. Weird.

At least in Glee, everyone was trying to act normal around him. He was grateful that his friends all weren't acting too strange. Glee felt a little different to Sam because it felt like people were missing. It was like there was a void that couldn't be filled.

Later on, Sam was introduced to some new glee club members. He knew that they need the numbers to preform, but these people felt wrong. He shrugged it off. He would have to learn to accept them.

Among the new members was the person from the hallway earlier, he found out that the she was indeed a he and his name was Wade "Unique" Adams. He scoffed at himself for mistaking Unique as someone else. Unique was nothing like the dream woman and they didn't even share a gender. Brittany was confused as well by Unique and she mentioned a name. Mercedes.

Who was this Mercedes? And why is her name in his mind? Is he supposed to know her? Is that the person that he mistakenly thought looked like Wade even though they don't look that much alike? Sam had all these questions and he didn't know how to answer them one bit, but one question did stick out...

What the hell is wrong with him?

**So did you like it****?**


End file.
